Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to communication systems, and more particularly to management of communication between devices within a vehicle.
Communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. These systems may be deployed within a vehicle to provide enhanced logistical capabilities. For example, some delivery vehicles include integrated communication systems in the form of an electronic system allowing the driver to transmit information to and receive information from a remote host device. Such information may include, for example, route information, which assists the driver in reaching a destination point of delivery by displaying the route information on a screen. Some vehicle communication systems may also communicate wirelessly with devices within the vehicle. There may be a lack of security with some vehicle communication systems, however, as some communication systems may be readily accessed by any device seeking access. For example, if a vehicle communication system includes, for example, a Bluetooth and/or WIFI-Direct communication interface, then in some cases any other device having a similar Bluetooth and/or WIFI-Direct communication interface may be able to monitor communications of the vehicle communication system and/or communicate with the vehicle communication system. As such, it may be desirable to provide secure communication between devices within a vehicle.